Koreo Gets a Flu Shot
At the lounge, Koreo was getting frightened, as his parents were glaring. Koreo: No dad! I am not getting my flu shot! Koreo's dad: Oh yes you will Koreo! Do you want to get sick? Let's go right now! Koreo and his parents went out of the house and they got into the car. Koreo's dad drove off on the way to the doctor's surgery. Then Koreo and his parents got out of the car and they entered the surgery. They sat in the waiting room, and Skeens and his parents also sat with them. Skeens: No mum and dad! I don't want a flu shot! Please let me stay home and play games on my computer! Please! No! Skeens' mum: Too bad! Greg, you are getting a flu shot whenever you like it or not. Skeens' dad: When we get home, you will do nothing until the pain goes away. Koreo's dad: Koreo! It's time to get your flu shot! Your name has been called! Then Koreo and his parents went into the nurse's room, and the nurse was asking Koreo's parents, as Koreo's dad was glaring. Nurse: Now who will be getting the flu shot? Koreo's mum: Koreo will! Then Koreo sat on a bed. Nurse: Okay, little boy! Koreo was offended and cursed at the nurse, much to her horror. Koreo: Curse you! I am a big guy! I am not little! Don't you dare threaten me like that! Koreo's mum was glaring and the nurse was indignant. Nurse: Hey! Don't talk to me like that! Then the nurse stopped getting indignant. Nurse: Anyways, come here to get your flu shot, it will hurt really bad, but don't listen to it. The pain only lasts for a few minutes. Koreo got very annoyed, and Koreo's parents and the nurse were shocked. Koreo: No! I am not getting a flu shot! It hurts so bad! I really hate pain! And if you do, I will stick that needle all up you! Koreo's parents and the nurse were annoyed. Nurse: Hey! You do not talk to adults like that! If you keep that attitude up, I will do a blood draw in your eyes! Now come here right now! Koreo lost his temper, much to the horror of the nurse and Koreo's parents. Koreo: (Scary voice) No! That's it! I will give you the shot instead so you know how the pain feels! Koreo snatched a needle from the nurse, and he started to aim the needle at the nurse. Nurse: Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Koreo punched the needle in the nurse's chest, and blood came out of the nurse's chest. The nurse fell to the floor. Nurse: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! He punched it in my chest! Oooooooooooooooh! Oh waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bleh! I just puked out blood and it hurts so bad! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Just then the doctor came, and she was horrified. Doctor : Oh my goodness! I need to bring you to the trauma centre immediately! Just then the ambulance's siren blared, and then the three ambulance men came with a stretcher. Doctor: Quick everyone! Take her to the trauma centre right away! Ambulance man 1: Whatever you say! Ambulance man 2: Okay guys! 1! 2! 3! Lift! Then the ambulance men lifted the nurse up on the stretcher. The second ambulance man was horrified. Ambulance man 2: Oh no! She lost her pulse! Ambulance man 3: We better take her to the trauma centre immediately before she dies! So the doctor and the ambulance men wheeled the nurse on the way to the hospital. Koreo's parents were extremely angry at Koreo, who was horrified. Mundy's dad: (Scary voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Koreo! We cannot believe you injured the nurse! That's it, I'm giving you the shot myself! Then Koreo's dad picked up a needle to give Koreo the flu shot. Koreo: Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Koreo's dad gave Koreo the flu shot. Blood came out of Koreo. Koreo: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Wawawawawawawawawawa! Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! My dad doesn't know how to do a flu shot, it hurts so bad! Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! Koreo's dad: I don't care if it hurts! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! We are going home right now! Then Koreo and his parents went out of the nurse's room. Koreo: Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! Then Koreo and his parents went home, and then they got home. They walked into the lounge, and Koreo's parents continued scolding Koreo. Koreo's mum: Go upstairs to your room right now and be ashamed of yourself! Koreo went upstairs to his room, crying. Koreo: Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa! CAST Joey as Koreo Paul as Koreo's dad Kimberly as Koreo's mum Brian as Skeens Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Ivy as Nurse Kate as Doctor Kidaroo as Ambulance Man 1 Steven as Ambulance Man 2 Evil Genius/David/Zack as Ambulance Man 3 Scary voice as Koreo's angry voice and Koreo's dad's angry voice Category:Koreo Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff